Manmade nightmare
by supernatural-rox-4ever
Summary: As Dean once said, Spirits I get, but people are crazy. The boys face a nonsupernatural problem that could change or end their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my second story that I publish on Please review. Tell me if I should keep writing, or if this just sucks…

Chapter One

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

'Enter Sandman', by Metallica, blasted loudly through the '67 Chevy impala. Sam shifted sleepily in the passenger seat, clasping his hands over his ears. Dean smiled and reached over to the cassette tape player, making the music louder. "Turn that down," Sam hissed. Dean made a left turn, picking up speed, ignoring Sam. Exasperated, Sam sat up and clicked the music off.

They pulled up in front of a tiny, fast food restaurant. Getting out of the car, Sam let out a yelp, then lost his balance, but steadied himself, grabbing on to the car.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer. He grunted in pain and collapsed onto the ground of the parking lot, his hands grasping his head. "Sam?" Dean ran over to his brother, helping him up.

"Yeah?" Sam mumbled.

"What happened?" Dean said, concerned.

"A vision," Sam replied simply.

"Oh. Ok… what did you see?"

"A room."

"A room?"

"Yeah. Probably in a basement or something. There wasn't anything in it, just a concrete floor, four walls and ceiling," Sam pushed open the door to the fast food restaurant.

They sat at a table in the middle of the diner, Dean drinking his coffee and Sam searching for new hunts on his laptop. Suddenly, a telephone ringing sounded from Dean's leather jacket pocket. "Hello?" Dean answered his cell phone. "M-hmm," he got up from his seat, putting his coffee down on the table. "I'll be right back," Dean said to Sam and went outside.

Sam, bending over his laptop was reading intently about a series of mysterious murders. "Get up!" whispered a voice from behind him. Before he could turn around, Sam felt a gun resting on his forehead. "I said get up!" the voice ordered furiously. Sam got up, turning around, to see a person, a gun in each hand, in dark clothes, gloves, and a ski mask.

"Come with me. Don't move, don't make a sound," the person commanded, his voice low and scratchy. Sam picked up his chair, propelling it towards the masked person. Angry, the person grabbed Sam by the neck, pulling him closer, then put a gun to his face and whispered fiercely, "You think I was joking?" The person pushed Sam to the wall and tied his hands tightly with a chain. "Hurry up!" the voice said.

Dean went back into the diner, the door squeaking as in opened. Not a single person was inside. Food was scattered over the floor, chairs and tables turned upside down. "What the hell…" Dean muttered under his breath. He went over to the table he and Sam were sitting at. A chair split in half was lying under the table. "Sam?" Dean called, looking around the diner for somewhere that everyone might have gone to. There weren't any doors except the front entrance. "Sam?" Dean yelled again, "Sam, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: this is a short chapter, but the following ones are going to be longer and hopefully better. Please review. Please. Okay, here is chapter two…

Chapter Two

"Dammit!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, "SAM!" There was no sign of Sam anywhere around the diner. There was no sign of _anyone_ around that place. Dean headed back to his car. His arms across the steering wheel, head resting on his arm, he mumbled angrily to himself, "Dammit! I leave him for one minute and the next, he's gone. I never should've left him. This is all my fault." He sat up, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, then swallowing his breath to stop tears from coming.

Dean didn't know what to do. Sam was missing, without a trace, and there wasn't anyone around to ask if they've seen him. Dean was at a place he's never been before, and he didn't know what could have possibly happened to Sam. He searched the whole restaurant 20 times for any clue, anything that could mean anything, but found nothing. Dean knew that he couldn't do this alone. He also knew that if he called his dad, he wouldn't pick up. There was one thing left for him to do…

Dean hated authorities. But more than that, he hated not being able o find Sam. Dean knew he didn't have many options, so he called the police.

"911, what is your emergency?" a cranky voice spoke at the other end of the line.

"Missing person," Dean hoped that the cranky voice wasn't the one he'd have to explain what happened to.

"Please hold," it answered. With a sudden crack, and a beep, it seemed as if the police has hung up. The phone was picked up again, and Dean could hear a conversation.

"Do you know who is holding you hostage?" a weird, cheery voice asked.

"No," responded another voice. Dean's felt a rush of relief and fear at the same time as he heard the second voice.

"Sam? Sam?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Dean? Wha…?" Sam whispered.

"Sammy! Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" Dean shouted.

"Shit…" Sam whispered, almost silently.

"What's wrong?" Dean whispered, but he didn't know why. There was a beep, indicating that Sam has hung up. "Sammy?" Dean wished that Sam had stayed on, even if just for a second longer, "SAM!"

"I'm sorry, sir, would you mind explaining what exactly just happened?" the cheery policeman's voice broke through the pause.

"Yes, I would mind," Dean hung up the phone. He didn't need the police's help. He knew it would take much longer if the police were involved. Now that Dean knew Sam was okay, he was once again himself. He was sure that he'd find some way to save his little brother.


End file.
